The Right Feel
by Nana Lee Jeno
Summary: Jika disuruh untuk memilih, maka siapa yang menjadi pilihanmu? Seseorang yang kau sukai atau orang yang membuatmu nyaman? (A/N: Sequel Love Is So Unpredictable By El Lavender)


**THE RIGHT FEEL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY:**

Jika disuruh untuk memilih, maka siapa yang menjadi pilihanmu?

Seseorang yang kau sukai atau orang yang membuatmu nyaman?

Orang yang kau sukai belum tentu tahu perasaanmu, tetapi kau bebas menunjukkan seberapa besar rasa sukamu padanya

Sedangkan orang yang membuatmu nyaman selalu ada disisimu dalam kondisi bagaimanapun serta akan selalu menjagamu dan tanpa sadar, akan membuat rasa suka itu tumbuh secara alami

 **CAST:** Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck, Mark Lee

 **RATING:** T

 **NOTE:**

Ini merupakan sequel dari **Love Is So Unpredictable** milik author **El Lavender.**

Sehingga diharapkan bagi yang belum baca FF tersebut, silahkan baca FF itu terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

"Jeno-ya, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Kau juga harus segera mandi setelah terkena air hujan, dan terimakasih untuk bukunya." ujar Donghyuck memecah keheningan.

"Hati-hati di jalan dan terimakasih juga untuk tumpangannya." jawab Jeno sambik tersenyum ramah.

"Aku pamit, annyeong" pamit Donghyuck sambil mendekati Jeno dan-

 _Chup_! – satu kecupan mendarat di pipinya.

Sontak kejadian itu tak hanya membuat Jeno saja yang kaget. Namun Mark dan Jaemin yang masih ada disana juga tampak terkejut. Tanpa sadar, salah satu dari mereka mengepalkan tangannya kesal menahan marah.

Donghyuck membalikkan badannya dan memberikan sebuah smirk – yang entah ia tujukan pada Mark atau Jaemin – kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Jaemin, aku juga harus pulang agar kau bisa beristirahat dengan baik. Jangan lupa minum obatmu" pamit Mark.

"Eum, hati-hati sunbae" jawab Jaemin sambil tersenyum.

"Cepat sembuh, Jaemin-ie. Annyeong" salam Mark sambil mengusap puncak kepala Jaemin dan kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Jeno hanya melirik mereka dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Entah perasaan Jaemin saja atau Jeno terlihat sedang marah padanya. Jika iya,apa alasan Jeno marah padanya? Harusnya ia yang marah pada Jeno karena anak itu tidak pernah bercerita tentang kedekatannya dengan Donghyuck. Mengingat hal itu Jaemin jadi kesal sendiri, apalagi tadi Donghyuck sampai mencium pipi Jeno.

 _Apakah baru saja Jaemin merasa tidak suka Jeno dekat dengan orang lain?_

Jaemin yang sadar akan pikirannya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Untuk apa aku harus marah jika Jeno dekat dengan Donghyuck, aku tidak punya hak untuk cemburu atas itu 'kan?" gumam Jaemin dam masuk ke dalam rumahnya

 _Atau iya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jeno baru saja keluar selesai mandi dan akan berganti pakaian. Namun, karena ada nada panggilan di ponselnya, Jeno mengganti langkah kakinya sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk untuk menuju tempat tidur yang terdapat benda tersebut. Dilihatnya id pemanggail itu,dan mengangkatnya.

 _Jaeminnie Calling_

"Iya, Jae. Ada apa?" jawab Jeno.

"Harusnya pakai dulu bajumu itu, pabbo!"

Mendengar kalimat Jaemin yang seperti itu langsung membuatnya menghadap balkon kamarnya. Dilihatnya sang sahabat – yang ia cintai – tengah bersandar pada jendela balkon kamarnya. Kamar mereka berhadapan omong-omong.

"Kau menelponku hanya untuk itu?" tanya Jeno sambil bersidekap menghadap Jaemin.

"Aniya, tadinya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Tapi, setelah melihat kau yang seperi itu aku tidak jadi bertanya" jawab Jaemin.

"Apa kau malu melihatku bertelanjang dada seperti ini? Ayolah, Jae. Bahkan kita pernah sering mandi bersama" goda Jeno.

"Yak, Lee Jeno. Jaga bicaramu itu atau bersiaplah hidungmu akan bertambah panjang setelah ini" teriak Jaemin dengan wajah memerah malu

Jeno hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ya, tadi kau mau tanya soal apa?" tanya Jeno setelah ingat tujuan Jaemin menelponnya.

Jaemin menarik nafasnya sejenak, "Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Donghyuck?Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita jika dekat dengannya?" tanya Jaemin.

Entah ini hanya perasaan Jeno atau memang Jaemin seperti kecewa padanya.

"Ah itu, tadi aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Saat aku baru keluar gedung kampus aku kehujanan karena berlari untuk ke halte. Kemudian kami bertemu dan dia menawariku tumpangan. Itu saja" jawab Jeno setengah jujur.

"Ah, begitu ya"ujar Jaemin lega "Kau tahu, aku khawatir saat kau datang dengan keadaan seperti tadi. Akutahu kau benci hujan, tapi kau nekat menerobos hujan untuk pergi ke halte. Kau itu bodoh atau apa?" sindir Jaemin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jae. Tenanglah"tenang Jeno.

" _Jangan membuatku khawatir dan taku t lagi seperti tadi. Aku benci itu_ " mohon Jaemin.

Jeno tertegun sejenak, bolehkah ia berharap jika itu pertanda bahwa Jaemin tidak mau kehilangan dirinya?

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Kau juga jangan suka membuatku khawatir , aku membencinya" jawab Jeno dan membalik perkataan Jaemin.

"Cepat pakai bajumu dan minumlah cokelat panas agar kau tidak demam setelah kehujanan. _Aku menyayangimu_ " suruh Jaemin dan memutus sambungan telponnya

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, Jae"_ gumam Jeno dalam hati.

Jeno sudah terbiasa mendengar Jaemin berkata jika dia menyayanginya. Namun itu hanya dalam konteks sahabat. Ya, sahabat.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya di kampus, Jeno sedang asik mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya. Saat ia akan berbelok, tampak sosok Mark sedang bersandar pada dinding yang membuat Jeno heran sehingga ia menghampiri sunbaenya tersebut.

"Annyeong, Mark sunbae" sapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Oh, akhirnya kau datang juga. Annyeong" balas Mark.

"Apa sunbae menungguku?Kukira kau menunggu Donghyuck" tanya Jeno.

"Ani, aku menunggumu. Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Mark balik

"Tentu saja" jawab Jeno meski ia tahu jika pertanyaan sunbaenya mungkin sama dengan Jaemin kemarin.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Donghyuck?Apa kalian berpacaran?" tanya Mark sambil memandanganya tajam.

"Ani. Kami bahkan tidak terlalu dekat satu sama lain. Yang kemarin aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat sedang menunggu bus dan dia menawariku tumpangan" jawab Jeno tenang.

"Jinja? Lalu, mengapa kemarin dia mencium pipimu?" tanya Mark masih tidak percaya.

"Itu aku juga tidak tahu, sunbae. Maaf jika itu membuatmu tidak suka" balas Jeno sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian tidak berpacaran" ujar Mark lega.

"Tapi, sunbae. Bukankah kau dan Donghyuck sudah berakhir? Maaf jika pertanyaanku lancang" tanya Jeno balik.

"Memang hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Namun, aku akan memulai itu kembali" jawab Mark sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, begitu ya. Kalau begitu semoga berhasil, sunbae" ujar Jeno memberi dukungan.

"Terimakasih, aku kembali ke gedung fakultasku dulu. Annyeong" ucap Mark sambil berlalu pergi.

Jeno hanya membungkukkan badannya. Mungkin sakit baginya saat tahu Jaemin lebih menyukai sunbaenya itu daripada dirinya. Namun, lebih sakit lagi jika Jaemin tahu bahwa sunbaenya lebih memilih orang lain dan membuatnya terluka. Jeno benci itu. Benci disaat Jaemin terlukai.

.

.

.

Jam mata kuliah pertama Jeno dan Donghyuck adalah pelajaran anatomi. Kini, mereka sedang berada di laboratorium untuk menganalisis anggota tubuh kelinci yang tadinya sudah mereka bedah. Dan mereka berdua di kelompok yang sama.

"Jeno, kau berbicara tentang apa dengan Mark sunbae tadi?" tanya Donghyuck.

"Oh, kau tahu soal itu?" tanya Jeno balik.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihamu berbicara dengannya saat baru sampai tadi. Kemudian aku bersembunyi sebentar hingga Mark sunbae pergi. Aku takut mengganggu kalian" jawab Donghyuck yang hanya diangguki Jeno "Memang kalian bicara apa saja?" tanya Donghyuck lagi.

"Tidak ada, hanya masalah kemarin saat kau mengantarku pulang. Dia bertanya apa hubunganku denganmu dan kujawab tidak ada apa-apa diantara kita. Itu saja" jawab Jeno.

Donghyuck yang mendengar jawaban seperti itu mendadak murung.

" _Tidak ada apa-apa ya?"_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Namun kemudian langsung mengubah ekspresinya menjadi biasa dan sedikit tersenyum

"Ah, begitu ya. Kukira kau punya masalah dengannya. Kusarankan jangan mencari masalah dengan Mark sunbae" tanggap Donghyuck.

"Tentu saja. Kau sangat mengerti Mark sunbae ternyata. Mengapa hubungan kalian berakhir jika kalian saling mengerti satu sama lain?" tanya Jeno.

" _Itu karena aku menyukaimu, Lee Jeno"_ ingin sekali Donghyuck bilang seperti itu namun ia urungkan.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin fokus pada studyku terlebih dahulu. Karena mamaku sering memarahiku karena nilaiku yang turun setelah berpacaran" jawab Donghyuck bohong.

Jeno hanya bergumam oh sebagai responnya.

Saat sedang melakukan pengamatan, tiba-tiba Donghyuck merasa pusing. Tadinya ia ingin bersandar pada tembok sejenak namun sayang, ia malah menyenggol rak tabung elemayer yang terdapat air keras dengan kadar cukup tinggi. Dan..

 _Brak_

 _Prang_

"Argh.." yang terakhir bukanlah suara Donghyuck melainkan Jeno.

Jeno yang sadar dengan keadaan Donghyuck tadi langsung menarik Donghyuck agar sedikit menjauh dari rak yang menyebabkan tangan kanannya terkena tumpahan air keras dari salah satu tabung elemayer yang terjatuh.

"Je-jeno. Gwaenchana?" tanya Donghyuck panik yang hanya dijawab ringisan oleh Jeno.

Donghyuckpun segera membawa Jeno ke ruang kesehatan kampus sebelum keadan tangan Jeno semakin parah.

.

.

.

Saat akan memasuki kelas mata kuliah selanjutnya, secara tidak sengaja Jaemin bertemu dengan Mark yang juga akan menuju kelas mata kuliahnya yang selanjutnya.

"Ah, annyeong sunbae" sapa Jaemin terlebih dahulu.

"Oh, annyeong. Bagaimana kondisi kakimu? Apakah sudah membaik?" tanya Mark.

"Sedikit lebih baik, sunbae. Terimakasih untuk bantuannya" jawab Jaemin sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah. Itu juga karena aku yang tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrakmu" sanggah Mark.

"Ah, gwaenchana sunbae. Jangan merasa bersalah hanya karena kecerobohan masing-masing. Aku juga salah" ujar Jaemin.

"Kau baik sekali. Makanya anak dari fakultas kedokteran itu selalu bersamamu. Bahkan ia rela kemari setiap jam istirahat untuk makan bersamamu" goda Mark sambil tersenyum jahil.

"A-ani, sunbae. Jeno itu sahabatku dari kecil. Maka dari itu kami sudah terbiasa bersama. Hubungan kami bukan seperti yang sunbae kira" bantah Jaemin.

Jaemin tidak ingin jika Mark mengira ia berpacaran dengan Jeno.

"Kalaupun kalian berpacaran juga tidak masalah. Kalian terlihat serasi satu sama lain. Kurasa dia juga anak yang baik" ujar Mark.

" _Tapi aku lebih berharap denganmu, sunbae"_ batin Jaemin.

"Sebentar lagi kelasku di mulai. Aku pergi dulu ya, annyeong" pamit Mark dan berlalu pergi.

Jaeminpun juga melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas berikutnya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Jeno akan makan siang bersama Jaemin di kantin fakultas ekonomi. Jaemin mengernyit heran karena Jeno sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya.

"Kau kenapa, eum?Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya.

"Ani. Aku akan makan" jawab Jeno.

"Kau mau kusuapi?" tawar Jaemin sambil menyodorkan sendok penuh nasi pada Jeno.

"Jaemin, tidak usah" tolak Jeno dan mendorong tangan Jaemin pelan.

Jaemin yang melihat tangan kanan Jeno dibalut perban membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Astaga, Jeno. Kau kenapa?" tanya Jaemin sambil memegang tangan Jeno.

"Gwaenchana, Jaeminie. Ini hanya kecelakan kecil saat di lab tadi. Nanti juga sembuh" jawab Jeno santai.

"Sudah kubilang jangan membuatku takut dan khawatir, tapi kau selalu saja seperti ini. Aku membencimu" sungut Jaemin.

Jeno hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pipi kanan Jaemin, "Tenanglah, Jae. Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Dan, aku juga menyayangimu" tenang Jeno.

"Kumohon berhati-hatilah dalam apapun. Kau tahu kan, hal yang paling kubenci dan kutakutkan adalah kehilanganmu" ujar Jaemin.

Jeno tahu itu, sangat tahu. Tapi Jaemin hanyalah menganggapnya sahabat. Jadi Jeno selalu berusaha untuk menahan rasa senang yang membuatnya sesak di saat yang bersamaan di dadanya.

"Aku tahu, Jae. Aku juga paling benci dan takut jika harus kehilanganmu" balas Jeno – _dan aku juga benci kau disakiti siapapun terutama Mark sunbae_ \- lajutnya dalam hati.

Inilah yang Jaemin suka dari Jeno. Dia akan selalu membuat Jaemin merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya dalam masa persahabatan mereka, Jaemin merasakan perasaan asing yang menginginkan hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Namun, segera ia tepis karena ia belum yakin perasaan apakah itu.

"Apakah aku boleh bergabung?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Oh, Mark sunbae. Tentu saja" jawab Jaemin pada orang tersebut yang Ternyata adalah Mark.

Mark mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaemin, Jaemin dan Jeno sedang duduk berhadapan.

"Apakah aku tidak mengganggu kencan kalian?" goda Mark.

"Te-tentu saja tidak, sunbae. Dan lagi, kami sungguh tidak seperti yang sunbae pikirkan" Bantah Jaemin gugup.

"Benar, sunbae. Kami hanya sahabat. Dan Jaemin sedang menyukai seseorang dan orang itu adalah –aduh, sakit Jae" sambung Jeno yang mendapatkan injakan di kakinya dari Jaemin sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Oh ya?Sayang sekali. Padahal kalian sangat serasi" ujar Mark sambil memasang ekspresi pura-pura kecewa.

" _Dan yang paling disayangkan orang itu adalah dirimu, sialan"_ umpat Jeno dalam hati.

"Yang benar saja sunbae. Bisa-bisa aku semakin kurus jika berpacaran dengan anak ini. Dia itu cerewet, kekanakan dan manja. Aku jadi kasihan pada orang yang akan menjadi pasangannya kelak" balas Jeno sedikit mengejek Jaemin. Tentu saja hanya untuk bercanda.

"Ya! Lee Jeno. Apa yang kau katakan huh? Kau ingin hidungmu makin panjang karena berbohong?" sentak Jaemin sambil menarik hidung Jeno.

"Aduh, sakit Jae" keluh Jeno berusaha melepas tangan Jaemin.

Mark hanya terkekeh melihat interaksi mereka. Hah, andaikan dulu dia benar-benar menjadikan Donghyuck pacar sungguhannya bukan sebagai pelarian fans semata mungkin sekarang mereka masihlah bersama.

"Jeno-ya.." sapa seseorang.

Tak hanya Jeno, namun Mark juga Jaemin menolehkan kepalanya pada orang tersebut. Dan betapa kagetnya mereka saat tahu jika orang itu adalah Donghyuck.

"Mianhae, Jeno. Kau jadi seperti ini karena aku. Andai aku tidak ceroboh, mungkin ini tidak terjadi padamu" sesal Donghyuck sambil duduk disamping Jeno.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kau tadi memang terlihat tidak sehat. Apa kau baik?" tanya Jeno sambil mengusap puncak rambut Donghyuck.

Entah mengapa, tapi Jaemin merasa panas dengan _skinship_ yang Jeno lakukan pada Donghyuck.

" _Apa-apaan dia itu? Mengapa dia kesini?"_ gerutu Jaemin dalam hati.

"Oh ya, aku pernah dengar jika telur bebek rebus dapat membantu luka cepat kering. Jadi, aku tadi membeli ini di kantin fakultas kedokteran. Cobalah" ujar Donghyuck sambil menyendokkan telur rebus tersebut dan menyuapkannya pada Jeno.

"Tidak usah Donghyuck, jangan merepotkan dirimu untukku" tolak Jeno.

"Tidak, Jeno. Anggap saja ini untuk permintaan maafku" paksa Donghyuck.

"Eng, Donghyuck. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Lagipula, aku juga sudah selesai menghabiskan makanku" lerai Jaemin.

Jaemin melakukan ini karena dia sudah terlalu malas melihat Donghyuck yang terus mengganggu Jeno –menurutnya.

Jaemin menggeser tubuh Donghyuck dan duduk disamping Jeno lalu menyuapi Jeno telur yang tadi dibawakan Donghyuck.

Donghyuckpun terpaksa berpindah duduk disamping Mark yang semula adalah tempat Jaemin.

" _Na Jaemin, kau menghalangiku lagi"_ umpat Donghyuck dalam hati.

Karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Jaemin yang menyuapi Jeno, ia tidak sadar saat ada sesendok penuh nasi dan lauk berada di depan mulutnya. Donghyuckpun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Mark tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tahu kau belum makan. Ayo, buka mulutmu" suruh Mark

"Ah, tidak sunbae. A-aku tidak lapar" tolak Donghyuck halus.

"Jangan bohong. Wajahmu sedikit pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mark khawatir.

"Nan Gwaenchana, sunbae. Terimakasih sudah memperhatikanku" jawab Donghyuck sambil tersenyum.

" _Sial. Sial. Sial. Aku mohon jangan munculkan perasaan itu lagi"_ gerutu Donghyuck dalam hati.

" _Dasar penjilat. Tadi Jeno dan sekarang Mark sunbae? Apa mau anak ini?"_ umpat Jaemin dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sejak insiden tak terduga di halaman rumah Jaemin dan Jeno, Donghyuck jadi sering bersama dengan Jeno hingga membuat Mark dan Jaemin tidak suka. Untuk Mark itu adalah hal wajar karena ia masih mencintai Donghyuck, tapi Jaemin. Entah mengapa ia tidak suka jika Jeno didekati oleh Donghyuck. Apa karena Donghyuck pernah menjadi pacar Mark? Ataukah ia cemburu karena Donghyuck dekat dengan Jeno? Hanya hati Jaemin saja yang tahu.

"Jeno, akhir-akhir ini kau sering bersama Donghyuck? Apa benar kau tidak ada apa-apa dengannya? Aku curiga padamu" tanya Jaemin saat mereka berjalan di koridor untuk pulang.

"Serius, Jae. Kami tidak ada apa-apa. Kami hanya teman. Kami sedang ada tugas kelompok, maka dari itu kami sering bersama" jawab Jeno.

"Mengapa kau harus sekelompok dengannya? Memangnya kau tidak punya teman lain apa?" sungut Jaemin.

"Jae, ada apa denganmu huh? Kau terlihat tidak suka jika aku berteman dengannya. Apa kau cemburu?" goda Jeno.

"U-untuk apa aku cemburu? K-kau jangan mengada-ada" bantah Jaemin gugup.

"Kau sendiri akhir-akhir ini juga semakin sering bersama Mark sunbae. Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Jeno balik.

"Entahlah, aku masih belum berani" jawab Jaemin – _atau mungkin tidak akan pernah. Aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku, Jeno –_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Saat mereka akan melewati taman depan gedung kampus, Jeno melihat Mark sedang berbicara dengan Donghyuck. Dan ketika Mark menarik Donghyuck ke dalam pelukannya, hal yang sama Jeno lakukan pada Jaemin.

 _Grep_

Jaemin yang tiba-tiba dipeluk Jenopun hanya bengong. Tiba-tiba, jantung Jaemin berdetak tak karuan.

" _Oh Tuhan, ada apa ini? Mengapa jantungku seperti ini?"_ batin Jaemin.

"J- jeno.. A- ada apa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Jangan melihatnya dulu, Jae" jawab Jeno.

Jaemin tahu di depan tadi ada Mark dan Donghyuck, tapi untuk apa Jeno memeluknya bahkan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada laki-laki itu? Tidak tahukah ia jika Jaemin mati-matian menahan debaran jantungnya yang anehnya terasa menyenangkan baginya?

"Umm, Jeno. Untuk apa kau memelukku? Aku baik-baik saja" ujar Jaemin menyadarkan Jeno.

Jeno yang sadar akan tindakannya langsung melepas pelukannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, m-maafkan aku, Jae. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau melihatnya dan membuatmu sakit hati" jawab Jeno asal.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku bukan pacar Mark sunbae. Untuk apa aku harus sakit hati" ujar Jaemin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ya, Jaemin benar-benar merasa biasa saja meskipun ia menyukai Mark dan ia juga sempat melihat saat Mark memeluk Donghyuck.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang" ajak Jeno.

.

.

" _Tuhan, perasaan apakah ini? Mengapa aku selalu berdebar jika dalam situasi seperti ini? Bolehkah aku mencintainya, sahabatku sendiri?"_

.

.

Saat Donghyuck sedang berjalan di koridor, tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik seseorang.

"Mark sunbae, apa yang kau lakukan?" sentak Donghyuck tidak suka dan menarik tangannya dari cekalan Mark.

"Donghyuck, kita harus bicara" ujar Mark.

"Apa lagi? Sudah tidak ada yang bisa kita bicarakan. Kita sudah berakhir" tolak Donghyuck.

"Kumohon, sebentar saja" pinta Mark.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di taman depan gedung kampus.

"Sekarang, apa yang ingin sunbae katakan?" tanya Donghyuck sambil bersidekap.

"Donghyuck, maafkan aku. Sungguh, bukan maksudku dulu menjadikanmu pelarianku dari para fansku saat _senior high school_. Aku hanya terlalu bingung saat itu bagaimana cara membuat mereka berhenti. Aku tahu aku egois. Aku yang membuat kesepakatan agar kita tidak boleh saling mencintai, namun aku.." belum selesai Mark berbicara namun sudah dipotong oleh Donghyuck.

"Lalu kau berkata padaku bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku dan itu bukanlah pura-pura sama seperti saat kau menjadikanku pelarian para fansmu. Begitu kan?" sela Donghyuck.

"Donghyuck.."

"Jujur saja, saat kau bertanya padaku apakah aku mau menjadi pacarmu aku sangat senang. Bayangkan saja, seorang pangeran sekolah memintamu menjadi pacarnya bahkan di hadapan seluruh siswa sekolah. Siapa yang tidak akan senang dengan hal itu? Namun, saat kau berkata bahwa kau melakukannya hanya untuk menghindari fansmu hatiku sakit mendengarnya. Ditambah lagi dengan kau yang membuat kesepakatan bahwa tidak boleh ada diantara kita yang benar-benar memiliki perasaan terhadap satu sama lain, membuat hatiku makin hancur. Kau tahu, selama kita berpura-pura pacaran selama itulah aku menahan semua rasa cintaku padamu sunbae. Rasanya sesak saat kau tak bisa menunjukkan rasa cintamu pada seseorang yang kau cintai meskipun ia tidak mencintaimu"

Mark hanya diam dan tertegun mendegar pernyataan Donghyuck. Tak ia sangka jika ia sudah membuat Donghyuck tersiksa dengan perlakuannya dulu.

"Aku mulai mencoba menekan perasaanku padamu dengan mencoba menyukai orang lain. Dan saat aku berhasil melakukannya, kau bilang kau mulai mencintaiku dan ingin memulainya dari awal bersamaku. Kau pikir aku apa? Aku juga manusia yang memiliki hati dan perasaan. Setelah kau membuatku hancur, kau datang seolah-olah bisa mengembalikan hatiku yang hancur. Kau yang awalnya sudah menginjak harga diriku dan kau juga akan menghinaku dengan pernyataanmu itu. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan huh?" emosi Donghyuck.

Ingin rasanya Donghyuck menangis setelah semua perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini telah ia utarakan pada Mark.

Mark langsung memeluk Donghyuck setelah kalimat terakhirnya keluar.

"Lepaskan aku!" berontak Donghyuck berusaha lepas dari pelukan Mark.

Namun, bukannya melepaskan Mark makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae Donghyuck-ah. Saranghae, jeongmal" ujar Mark sambil mencium puncak kepala Donghyuck.

Jujur, naluri Donghyuck sangat ingin membalas pelukan Mark, membalas pernyataan cintanya dan menagis didalamnya. Namun, karena egonya yang tinggi ia mendorong Mark hingga pelukan itu terlepas.

"Cukup, hyung. Sudah cukup untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku. Kumohon, hyung. Menjauhlah dariku! Jangan buat aku terluka lagi! Jangan membuat rasa benciku padamu semakin bertambah dengan semua pernyataan cintamu untukku! Kumohon, hyung!" pinta Donghyuck sedikit menjauh dari Mark

"Donghyuck.."

"Terimakasih untuk semua kenyamanan yang kau berikan padaku dulu. Terimakasih atas perhatian dan cintamu padaku selama kita berpura-pura pacaran. Meski itu hanya kebohongan, namun cukup membuatku bahagia dan akan kuingat selamanya. Sekarang, mari kita jalani kehidupan masing-masing" ujar Donghyuck dan berbalik akan meninggalkan Mark.

Namun, ia terdiam saat melihat Jeno sedang memeluk Jaemin. Dan anehnya, Donghyuck hanya biasa saja melihatnya. Harusnya ia menarik Jaemin agar ia terlepas dari Jeno. Dia tidak suka jika ada yang merebut apa yang harusnya ia miliki namun tidak. Ia tidak melakukan apa yang otaknya perintahkan.

"Kuantar kau pulang. Aku tahu kau tadi menaikibus untuk berangkat kesini" kata Mark menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya.

"Tidak usah, hyung. Aku akan menelpon supirku saja" tolak Donghyuck.

"Kumohon, kali ini saja" pinta Mark

Donghyuck hanya menghela napasnya dan menuruti permintaan Mark.

Setelah sampai di rumah Donghyuck, Mark membukakan pintu untuk Donghyuck dan mempersilahkan anak itu untuk keluar.

"Gomapseumnida, hyung" kata Donghyuck dan akan berlalu pergi.

"Donghyuck.." cegah Mark sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Donghyuck.

"Hyung, kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku kan hyung? Jika kau memang mencintaiku, maka mengertilah aku. Kau bilang kau rela melakukan apapun untuk orang yang kau cintai, jadi tolong hyung penuhi permintaanku. Ini adalah permintaan pertama dan terakhirku padamu" ucap Donghyuck sambil memegang tangan Mark.

"Tidak, Hyuck-ie. Aku tidak bisa" tolak Mark.

"Kau harus, hyung. Ini untuk kebaikan kita bersama. Kita butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan memikirkan kembali perasaan kita masing-masing. Aku butuh waktu untuk menata kembali hatiku dan kau butuh waktu untuk memantapkan pilihanmu" ujar Donghyuck kemudian berlari ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

" _Ini adalah pilihan terbaik. Kita hanya butuh waktu untuk menentukan perasaan kita masing-masing. Maaf jika aku melukaimu, namun itu bukan maksudku. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, di dunia ini ada hukum karma dan balas budi"_

.

.

Saat ini Jeno dan Donghyuck sedang ada di ruang praktikum untuk mempelajari cara pertolongan pertama. Karena bosan menunggu, Donghyuck berinisiatif mengajak Jeno berbincang-bincang.

"Jeno, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Donghyuck.

"Ung, kurasa pernah. Tapi, aku belu pernah pacaran sepertimu" jawab Jeno.

"Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" tanya Donghyuck lagi.

"Pernah" jawab Jeno singkat.

"Siapa?" tanya Donghyuck penasaran.

"Seseorang yang membuatku takut akan kehilangan dirinya. Seseorang yang selalu ingin kulindungi dan seseorang yang membuatku nyaman" jawab Jeno. "Na Jaemin" gumamnya pelan.

Donghyuck dengar gumaman Jeno yang terakhir. Namun, ia hanya diam saja berusaha menahan emosi yang entah emosi apakah itu.

" _Na Jaemin, lihat saja nanti"_ geram Donghyuck dalam hati.

.

.

.

Mark baru saja mengajari Jaemin tentang tata cara administrasi dalam manajemen bisnis. Jaemin yang memang benci suasana yang diam dan canggung, mulai mencoba mengajak Mark berbicara.

"Sunbae, apa kau pernah merasa nyaman dengan seseorang?" tanya Jaemin.

"Sepertinya pernah. Tapi, memang dasarnya aku mudah nyaman dengan seseorang" jawab Mark.

"Jika kau disuruh memilih antara orang yang kau sukai atau orang yang membuatmu nyaman, siapa yang kau pilih?" tanya Jaemin lagi.

"Mungkin orang yang kusukai" jawab Mark.

"Mengapa?" tanya Jaemin penasaran.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk kita menyukai seseorang, Jae. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Mark balik.

"Jika aku suruh memilih, aku memilih seseorang yang membuatku nyaman" jawab Jaemin.

"Mengapa?" kini Mark yang penasaran.

"Karena orang yang kita sukai belum tentu tahu perasaan kita, tetapi kita bebas menunjukkan seberapa besar rasa suka kita padanya. Sedangkan orang yang membuat kita nyaman selalu ada disisi kita dalam kondisi bagaimanapun serta akan selalu menjaga kita. Dan tanpa sadar, akan membuat rasa suka itu tumbuh secara alami" jawab Jaemin.

Mark tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Jaemin. Jaemin benar, seseorang yang membuat kita nyaman dapat menimbulkan rasa suka bahkan cinta itu secara alami.

"Kau benar, Jae. Aku juga pernah merasa nyaman dengan seseorang seperti yang kau bilang. Aku selalu ingin berada disisinya, ingin selalu menjaganya, dan ingin melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuknya. Aku menyesal saat rasa sayangku semakin dalam untuknya, aku malah menyakiti hatinya. Aku bodoh, mengapa tidak sejak awal saja aku bilang bahwa sesungguhnya aku benar-benar mencintainya. Bukan hanya untuk kepentingan pribadi, tapi dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam" benar Mark.

Jaemin tahu siapa yang Mark maksud, namun Jaemin tetap harus meyakinkan dirinya jika bukanlah anak itu.

"Siapa, sunbae?" tanya Jaemin.

"Donghyuck, Lee Donghyuck" jawab Mark sambil tersenyum.

" _Lihatlah! Dia bahkan masih mencintaimu, Lee Donghyuck"_ batin Jaemin.

.

.

.

Saat ini hampir semua jurusan memiliki waktu kuliah hanya sampai jam 2 siang termasuk kedokteran dan manajemen bisnis/ekonomi. Jeno yang tadinya ingin menjemput Jaemin berpapasan dengan Mark yang sedang men _dribble_ bola basket.

"Oh, Mark sunbae. Annyeong" sapa Jeno terlebih dulu

"Oh, annyeong Jeno. Menjemput sahabat rasa pacarmu kah?" goda Mark sambil terrsenyum jahil.

"Ah, sunbae yang benar saja" bantah Jeno gugup.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya lebih dari sahabat. Jangan berbohong padaku" ujar Mark.

Jeno hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tidak keberatan menemaniku berlatih basket sebentar? Waktu latihanku masih setengah jam lagi dan teman-temanku pasti belum ada yang datang. Kau mau?" ajak Mark di jawab anggukan oleh Jeno.

.

.

.

Donghyuck berjalan dengan emosi yang tak tertahankan menuju fakultas ekonomi. Kali ini Donghyuck ingin sekali mencerca Jaemin. Cukup sudah kesabarannya untuk sikap Jaemin padanya dari saat senior high school. Dan saat ia melihat Jaemin baru keluar dari kelasnya, ia langsung sedikit berlari menuju Jaemin.

"Na Jaemin.." panggil Donghyuck sedikit berteriak.

Jaemin yang merasa namanya dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Donghyuck yang berada di depannya dan..

 _PLAKK_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya.

"Ini adalah pelajaran untukmu yang berani-beraninya mempermainkan perasaan seseorang" cerca Donghyuck sambil menunjuk wajah Jaemin.

"Ya! Lee Donghyuck. Apa maksudmu hah?" teriak Jaemin sambil mendorong tubuh Donghyuck.

"Kau! Tidak bisakah kau menghargai perasaan seseorang? Tidakkah cukup bagimu mendapatakan cinta dan perhatian dari satu orang saja? Apa maumu sebenarnya?" cela Donghyuck.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaemin bingung.

"Aku tahu kau dulu sangat tidak menyukaiku –ah atau mungkin kau masih tetap tidak menyukaiku karena aku adalah pacar Mark sunbae saat di _Senior High School_. Aku tahu tentang kau yang sangat mengaguminya sehingga kau begitu tidak sukanya padaku. Jika saja kau tahu, aku dan Mark sunbae berpacaran hanya agar ia tidak lagi diganggu oleh para fansnya semasa senior high school. Dan kau, dengan seenak hatimu membenciku hanya karena hal itu dan itu bukanlah salahku. Kau pikir kau siapa berani seperti itu padaku yang tidak punya masalah denganmu sama sekali huh?" jelas Donghyuck.

Jaemin sempat tertegun sejenak. Jadi, selama ini ia telah berbuat salah pada anak lelaki di depannya ini? Sungguh, Jaemin menyesal telah memusuhi anak baik seperti Donghyuck.

"Dong- donghyuck, sungguh aku minta maaf atas semua hal yang telah kulakukan dulu padamu. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu. Aku.." belum selesai Jaemin minta maaf Donghyuck sudah menyela.

"Meminta maafpun percuma, Jaemin" sela Donghyuck "Yang aku sayangkan adalah, bagaimana bisa kau lebih mengagumi atau mencintai lelaki sialan seperti Mark daripada Jeno? Sahabatmu sendiri. Orang yang aku sukai dan sialnya dia lebih memilih mencintaimu, Na Jaemin" lanjutnya dan sedikit membentak di akhir kalimatnya.

Dan lagi, untuk kedua kalinya Jaemin tertegun. Apa? Donghyuck bilang Jeno mencintainya? Tidak mungkin.

"Kau kaget? Atau kau terlalu bodoh dan tidak peka terhadapnya hanya karena di otakmu hanya ada Mark?" ejek Donghyuck "Kau tahu, Jeno bilang ia jatuh cinta dan menyukai seseorang yang telah membuatnya merasa nyaman, selalu ia khawatirkan dan selalu ingin ia lindungi. Dan orang itu tidak lain adalah kau. Sahabatnya sendiri. Seseorang yang selalu bersama dengannya setiap hari. Tapi kau, kau malah menyukai Mark yang bahkan adalah mantan dari musuhmu sendiri. Aku merasa kasihan pada Jeno, lelaki sebaik dirinya harus disia-siakan oleh anak bodoh sepertimu" sindir Donghyuck.

Jaemin menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak menangis. Ia hanya merasa bersalah dan terlalu bodoh. Bagaimana bisa Jaemin tidak bisa memahami semua arti perlakuan Jeno untuknya? Dan bodohnya, mengapa bukan Jeno sendiri yang bilang jika ia menyukai bahkan mencintai dirinya? Mengapa harus lewat Donghyuck?

"Jika kau masih mengejar Mark, maka berikan Jeno untukku" ujar Donghyuck dan akan berlalu pergi.

"Jika aku memberikan Jeno padamu, lalu bagaimana dengan Mark sunbae? Apa kau ingin meniggalkannya?" tanya Jaemin.

Donghyuck berbalik menghadap Jaemin –lagi dan memicingkan matanya tidak suka.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku dan Mark sudah berakhir sejak lama. Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkannya?" jawab Donghyuck remeh.

"Aku tidak akan mengalah padamu untuk kali ini, Lee Donghyuck. Jeno adalah milikku dan kau sudah memiliki Mark sunbae. Dan apakah kau tadi menyebutku bodoh? Apakah pantas orang yang bodoh mengatai orang lain bodoh?" ujara Jaemin.

Donghyuck hanya bersidekap mencoba mendengar apa yang akan Jaemin katakan.

"Kau bahkan lebih bodoh dariku, Donghyuck. Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai orang lain disaat ada seseorang yang selalu mencintaimu bahkan disaat kau menolak kehadirannya namun dia masih mencintaimu bahkan semakin bertambah seiring waktu? Tidak bisakah kau mengharagainya?" tanya Jaemin.

"Omong kosong macam apa itu? Jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa diamlah!" sarkas Donghyuck.

"Kau tahu, Mark sunbae bilang ia pernah merasa nyaman dengan seseorang. Ia selalu ingin berada disisinya, ingin selalu menjaganya, dan ingin melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuknya. Dia menyesal saat rasa sayangnya semakin dalam untuk orang itu, ia malah menyakiti hatinya. Ia merasa bodoh, saat ia sadar mengapa tidak sejak awal saja ia bilang bahwa sesungguhnya ia benar-benar mencintai orang itu. Bukan hanya untuk kepentingan pribadi, tapi dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Dan saat kutanya siapakah orang itu, jika kau tahu ia menyebutkan nama Lee Donghyuck dengan sebuah senyuman. Bahkan aku bisa melihat pancaran cinta yang kuat dimatanya saat namamu disebut. Tidakkah kau merasa beruntung di cintai begitu dalam oleh seseorang, Donghyuck?" ujar Jaemin.

"Beruntung katamu? Apakah harga diriku yang diinjak adalah sebuah keberuntungan? Bualan macam apa lagi yang tadi kau katakan itu, Jaemin?" sindir Donghyuck.

"Jika yang aku dengar tadi adalah bualan, bagaimana dengan yang sebenarnya? Bahkan yang bualan saja pancaran cinta di mata Mark sunbae begitu berbinar, lalu apakah yang sebenarnya akan sangat menyilaukan mata?" sindir Jaemin balik.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku dan Mark, Jaemin. Lebih baik tutup mulutmu dan jangan menebar omong kosong apapun lagi"ujar Donghyuck sambil menunjuk wajah Jaemin.

"Hey, ayo kita ke lapangan basket _indoor_! Mark sedang melawan anak kedokteran" teriak salah seorang anak pada temannya.

Jaemin dan Donghyuck yang mendengarnya langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada anak yang berteriak tadi.

"Jeno.." kata Jaemin lalu berlari menuju lapangan basket _indoor_ disusul oleh Donghyuck.

.

.

.

Di lapangan sendiri sudah ramai oleh para mahasiswa yang menyaksikan pertandingan Mark dan Jeno. Mereka yang awalnya hanya untuk bermain-main saja menjadi benar-benar bertanding. Kini bola sedang berada di tangan Mark. Mark men _dribble_ bola dengan tangan kanannya berusaha melewati Jeno yang menghadangnya.

"Jika aku bisa memasukkan bola ini, berikan Donghyuck padaku" ujar Mark disela-sela ia men _dribble_ bola.

"Dan jika aku bisa menghalangimu, berikan Jaemin padaku" balas Jeno mencoba mengambil alih bola.

"Tentu saja. Jaemin itu milikmu dan Donghyuck adalah milikku" setuju Mark dan mulai menghindari Jeno.

Jaemin dan Donghyuck sudah tiba di lapangan. Mereka menerobos beberapa mahasiswa untuk berada di barisan paling depan. Bisa mereka lihat Mark yang berlari menuju ring sambil men _dribble_ bola dan Jeno yang terus mengiringi Mark untuk menghalangi anak itu. Ketika sudah hampir mendekati ring, Mark akan melompat untuk melakukan shoot namun Jeno tiba-tiba berada di depannya juga bersiap melompat dan..

"Jeno/Mark hyung.." teriak Jaemin dan Donghyuck ketika melihat Mark dan Jeno terjatuh karena bertabrakkan saat melompat.

Jaemin dan Donghyuck berlari ke tengah lapangan menghampiri Mark dan Jeno. Jaemin membantu Jeno untuk berdiri dan Donghyuck membantu Mark.

"Pabbo! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo, ikut aku" Jaemin menyeret Jeno entah kemana.

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, hyung? Melawan Jeno untuk bermain basket? Apa kau gila?" tanya Donghyuck marah.

"Aku melakukan ini untukmu, Hyuck-ie. Aku bertaruh dengannya. Jika aku bisa menang darinya, aku akan mendapatkanmu. Dan tentu saja aku ingin menang darinya" jawab Mark sambil memegang pipi Donghyuck.

"Kau pikir aku apa huh? Setelah kau menghancurkan hatiku sekarang kau menjadikanku bahan taruhan? Sebenarnya kau memang mencintaiku atau tidak? Jika kau mencintaiku, mengapa kau tega menjadikanku taruhanmu? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apa kau.." perkataan Donghyuck terhenti saat Mark menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku hanya tidak mau ada orang lain berada disisimu. Aku hanya terlalu takut kau meninggalkanku. Maka dari itu aku melakukannya" ujar Mark sambil mengelus rambut Donghyuck.

Donghyuck membalas pelukan Mark dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Mark.

"Kau bodoh, hyung. Kau adalah orang terbodoh dan tergila yang pernah aku temui. Kau pikir aku akan senang jika kau melakukannya dengan cara itu? Harusnya jika kau memang mencintaiku dapatkan aku dengan cara lain. Tunjukkan kesungguhan dan pengorbananmu untuk mempertahankanku disisimu" cibir Donghyuck sambil mencubiti perut Mark

"Donghyuck, sakit. Hentikan. Hey.." ujar Mark sambil memeganggi tangan Donghyuck

Semua mahasiswa di lapangan itu mulai membubarkan dirinya masing-masing dan menyisakan Mark dan Donghyuck.

Mark menarik Donghyuck ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Saranghae, Donghyuck. Jeongmal saranghae.." ucap Mark sambil mengecup kening Donghyuck

"Nado, hyung. Jeongmal.." jawab Donghyuck membalas pelukan Mark.

.

.

.

Di ruang kesehatan, Jaemin sedang membetulkan perban di tangan kanan Jeno yang memang masih belum sembuh. Jaemin mengganti perban tersebut dengan perban yang baru karena perbannya yang tadi terkena darah karena lukanya yang terbuka.

"Kau itu bodoh atau gila huh? Kau tahu kan jika Mark sunbae itu sangat ahli dalam bermain basket. Kau ingin cari masalah dengannya?" omel Jaemin.

"Tadi kami hanya bermain-main saja, Jae. Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya bermain karena latihannya dimulai setengah jam lagi. Lagipula tadi itu tidak apa-apa" tenang Jeno.

"Tidak ada apa-apa katamu? Lukamu terbuka lagi kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Apa maksudmu? Sudah ku bilang jangan membuatku takut dan khawatir. Apa kau sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi? Kau tahu, aku benci ketika aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan takut terjadi apa-apa padamu kau hanya bilang tidak ada apa-apa. Aku benci saat kau selalu membuatku khawatir dan takut. Aku benci saat kau bersama dengan orang lain.." maki Jaemin.

"Jaemin.." tenang Jeno.

"Dan yang paling aku benci darimu adalah mengapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku jika kau mencintaiku?" tanya Jaemin.

Jeno tertegun. Darimana Jaemin tahu? Apakah Donghyuck? Tapi, bukankah mereka tidak berteman baik? –pikirnya.

"Kau tahu, tadi Donghyuck menamparku dan memakiku. Dia bilang aku bodoh karena aku lebih menyukai Mark sunbae daripada orang yang selalu bersamaku setiap hari yaitu sahabatku sendiri. Dia bilang aku tidak peka terhadapmu karena dipikiranku hanya ada Mark sunbae. Aku sadar, semua yang dikatakan Donghyuck benar. Aku bodoh, sangat bodoh karena tidak bisa menyadari arti di balik semua perlakuanmu. Aku juga bodoh, tidak bisa mengartikan perasaan apa yang selalu kurasakan saat bersamamu. Aku merasa nyaman saat bersamamu, merasa terlindungi, dan merasa disayangi. Aku takut jika kehilanganmu, aku khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa padamu dan aku juga merasa marah saat kau bersama Donghyuck. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa itu hingga akhirnya Donghyuck menyadarkanku jika aku mencintaimu, Jeno" terang Jaemin.

"Tidak, Jae. Jangan paksakan perasaanmu padaku. Aku sangat tahu jika kau hanya menyukai Mark sunbae. Aku akan bahagia saat kau bahagia. Aku akan tersenyum saat kau tersenyum. Aku akan tertawa saat kau tertawa. Meski itu bukan karenaku, tapi aku akan melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu. Seseorang akan bahagia ketika orang yang dicintainya bahagia meski itu bukan karena dirinya. Itulah yang sedang coba kulakukan untukmu. Biarlah aku terluka asal kau bahagia" ujar Jeno sambil menangkup pipi Jaemin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia jika kebahagiaanku saja tidak bahagia? Apa kau lupa, sejak kecil kita selalu bersama. Kita terbiasa melakukan apapun bersama-sama. Kau bilang aku adalah kebahagiaanmu dan kau adalah kebahagiaanku. Apa kau lupa dengan hal itu?" tanya Jaemin dan menangkup pipi Jeno juga.

Jeno menarik Jaemin kedalam pelukannya. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Jaemin lama.

Jaeminpun membalas pelukan Jeno dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada anak itu.

"Kau tahu, Jeno. Saat kau memelukku karena Mark sunbae dan Donghyuck berpelukkan jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. Aku takut saat itu, namun debaran itu sangat menyenangkan. Kukira aku punya penyakit jantung, tapi ternyata itu karena aku sedang bersama dengan seseorang yang kucintai. Bahkan, debaran itu tak pernah kurasakan saat bersama Mark sunbae. Itu terjadi hanya saat aku bersamamu" ujar Jaemin.

"Apakah kau sekarang juga sedang berdebar-debar?" tanya Jeno.

Jaemin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Apakah kau bisa mendengar dan merasakan debaran jantungku?" tanya Jeno lagi.

Ya, Jaemin bisa mendengar dan merasakannya. Detak jantung Jeno sama dengan miliknya saat ini. Jaeminpun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Itulah yang kurasakan saat bersamamu setiap hari. Jantung ini akan menggila saat harus bersama pemilik hatiku" kata Jeno sambil mengelus rambut Jaemin.

Jaemin mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum cerah saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Jadi benar, kau mencintaiku?" tanya Jaemin sambil mengelus pipi Jeno

"Apakah kau masih ragu padaku?" tanya Jeno balik dengan nada menggoda.

Bukannya menjawab, Jaemin malah kembali membenamkan kepalanya di dada Jeno dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Jeno tersenyum melihat hal itu dan mengeratkan pelukannya juga.

"Jeongmal saranghae, Na Jaemin" ujar Jeno.

"Nado. Jeongmal nado saranghae, Lee Jeno" balas Jaemin.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

HIYAA~ APA INI? T.T

Beb El, maafkanlah daku yang membuat sequel dari Ffmu yang indah itu menjadi abal bin absurd begini.. u.u

Ini rencana aslinya mau collab, tapi karena saya di amanahi buat ngepost nie FF abal sama beb El, jadi saya nekad ngepost..

Maaaaaf banget kalo ancur..


End file.
